In general, various types of electronic devices such as tablets, PDAs and smartphones have become widespread. Most of these devices include a touchscreen display to allow the user to easily perform an input operation.
In these devices, for example, the user can handwrite a chart including a plurality of areas (rows and columns) defined by vertical and lateral ruled lines on the screen. In the handwritten chart, a character string is input in handwriting in each area included in the chart.
Recent years have seen the development of a technique for generating a chart object (digital chart object) which includes a plurality of cells corresponding to the areas included in the handwritten chart by recognizing the chart.
However, to generate the chart object from the handwritten chart, the character string (specifically, the text corresponding to the character string) handwritten in each area included in the chart needs to be appropriately allocated for each cell included in the chart object.